


The Results are Shocking

by Sammiec3



Series: Shocking [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, LinkedUniverse, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Linked AU writing prompt: Urbosa's fury but it's connected to Wild's feeling so when he's super fucking pissed off it becomes uncontrollable and ends up badly hurt one of the Links. Wild is scared that he hurt one of them and runs





	1. Chapter 1

They had been bickering, Wild had lost track over what it had started as but at this point he didn’t care. Tensions had been high for a few days what with Time being sick and the lack of traveling. They had decided that continued travel wasn’t in their best interest until everyone was ready to move on, some of them were nursing wounds from a battle from a few nights ago. Wild had injured his arm so cooking wasn’t exactly easy and hunting was out of the question. He was frustrated, sitting still had never been easy for him, it had been like that since he had woken in the Shrine of Resurrection.

Warrior and Legend were on each other in an endless conversation while Wild worked on dinner. Twilight was helping out Time, Sky and Hyrule were quietly discussing Sky’s home while Four was entertaining Wind.

“Is this really the best we can do for food?”

It was a simple question. Honestly on a normal day he wouldn’t have cared. There were often days when rations were low and their dinner wasn’t as creative as he would’ve wished.

Blue eyes turned to glare at the taller man. “If you want something better, you cook it.” He stated bluntly.

“It was just a question, no need to get wild over it.”

He felt the numbing of static vibrating against his skin without having called for it and the lightning crackled to life, exploding the fire and stretching out around him. There were shouts but the only one that truly reached him was a cry of agony.

“Wind!” It was Four’s voice, Sky and Hyrule were rushing over towards the youngest of them.

“What the hell was that!” Warriors shoved him as terror filled his veins. He had caused this, his body stumbled back a step, then he took a second before he was turning and sprinted out of their clearing, it only took a moment before he had disappeared into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

The burns were bad but manageable, Wind would survive, though he would have scars when they healed. Sky sat with him helping him to lay in a position that wouldn’t aggravate them though even with their potions he was in pain. He absently ran his fingers through the boys hair for some comfort but his eyes were on Warriors.

Everyone was watching Warriors.

After it was decided that Wind would be alright he had picked up his sword and started to abuse one of the closest trees, Twilight managed to get him away from it and they were now facing off. His attacks were fueled with anger, each clash of their blades sparked.

Sighing quietly he glanced over to Time who was sitting a near them his eyes watching the fight, Four next to him casting glances to Wind every few minutes or whenever the boy shifted. Legend had gone off to try and find some game.

No one mentioned their two missing members. Hyrule had gone off after Wild, though he hadn’t said that to anyone. Sky knew however, it was the only reason Twilight had stayed behind. With the current mood however it was beast that he hadn’t mention it.

Twilight slipped in past Warriors defence and hit him in the chest with the flat of the blade. In frustration Warriors brought the blade to the side to strike but Twi grabbed his hand and forced the blade to the ground before pushing away. “Enough.” He finally said.

“I’m not done.”

“You are.” Twi responded bluntly. “We’re all tired, and hungry.” He started back to his bedroll to put his sword away.

“He’s right.” Time said before Warriors could say anything. “We’re three men down we don’t need another one to join them.” Warrior glanced around doing a headcount just as Legend returned with a boar, he got to work skinning the kill while Twi brought the fire back to a blaze.

“Where is Hyrule?” He finally asked pulling his sword from the dirt.

“Where do you think?” Legend responded, fingers tightened around the sword hilt for a moment before he walked over to his things, dropping the blade next to it.

The boar was skinned and the Legend got up to roast it over the fire. “How is he?” He asked after it was set up properly.

“Sleeping, finally.” Sky answered glancing down at the boy, “the potions finally kicked in.”

“We should figure out watch.” Time put in.

“I’ll take first-” Warriors started

“You need sleep.” Legend cut him off. “Sky, Four, Twi and I will take the watches- no Old man you’re still sick you need your rest.” He shot at him as he made to protest. Time sighed before nodding.

“I’ll take first watch.” Twilight offered.

“I’ll get the second then.” Sky agreed eyes on twilight, knowing he wanted to hunt after Wild and Hyrule.

“I’ll go third.” Four said and Legend nodded. With that settled they fell into another heavy silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The calm of the forest did nothing to ease his pain. The familiar browns and greens around him past in a blur as he dashed between the trees, the practice of a lifetime leaving no indication for anyone to follow.

The sun slowly creeped between the leaves above him, the wind ripping his hair behind him, his hood had long since fallen from his face. It was only when the burning in his legs and the strain for breath finally claimed him did he drop to his knees. His hands hit the earth curling into fists and tearing the grass from the earth as he attempted to catch his breath.

He could still feel the sting of Urbosa’s fury against his skin reacting oddly against his sweat. He let out a scream of rage, rage towards himself, towards whatever evil that ripped him from his Hyrule to take this journey, rage towards his failure 100 years ago. The failure that brought the death of the champions, that brought him to house Urbosa’s fury. His fist pulled up from the earth only to slam back into it as lightning struck for a second time.

The birds housing in the nearby trees scattered into the sky as the sparks rippled into the air around him. Tears blurred into his vision and he let out a shaky breath. In his mind the memory played, the frustration, the release, the scream. Winds childish voice warped with agony. Again and again ringing around his ears like a catchy tune.

Slowly he pushed himself to be sitting, his face directed towards the branches above. “Take it back!” He yelled to the heavens. “Take this cursed gift back! Haven’t you done enough to us?!” The heavens didn’t respond, they never did. His sympathy towards Zelda’s frustration with their so called goddesses was boiling over.

Release him of this shackle.

He remained there as his legs grew numb beneath him, the tears slowly dried as the sun sunk lower in the sky. He only forced himself to his feet when the cold started to settle against his skin. He started walking, he couldn’t sit still anymore, anything but that. That’s what had started it all.

That’s why Wind had been struck by his lightning.

The shadows around him grew deeper as the sun started to disappear and the stars began to twinkle in the short glimpses he could see between breaks in the leaves. The pale light of a full moon filtering down in beams. He knew it would be a sleepless night so he planned on using it to put as much distance between himself and the others. He wouldn’t be a burden on them anymore. He could not be the one to strike down an ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Warriors laid awake on his bedroll staring at the stars as he listened and waited. It wouldn’t be long now, Twilight was getting up, the rustle of his fabric shifting as he got up and the quiet steps to wake up Sky and swap shifts. Then he’d set off to look for Hyrule and Wild.

Warriors was going to drag him back and force him to face what he had done, there would be no running from this. Not this time, not ever again. Twilight had always had a soft spot for the hunter and his coddling wasn’t going to do anything.

“They make it back?” Sky’s tired voice asked quietly so he wouldn’t disrupt the others.

“No.” Twilight answered just as quietly. “I’ll find them.”

“I know you will.” Sky responded, “Did he wake at all?”

“No, he’s out cold.” Twilight answered, “Careful don’t want to move him too much.” There was silence as Sky sat up and for several moments more.

“We’ll be alright.” There was no answer and after a few moments the quiet steps started to drift away from them. Warrior rolled over as quietly as he could and grabbed his sword, Sky was checking over Winds wounds, it was his only chance, he got to his feet and followed after the man disappearing into the trees.

He followed Twilight until the man paused far from sight of the camp. Warrior paused using a tree to shelter himself and watched, the darkness seemed to deepen around twilight, particles shifting into him and his body started morphing. His fingers gripped his sword more closely as he watched the man become a familiar wolf.

As the transformation ended he shook out his fur and for a long moment nothing more happened, before a snarl reached his ears the wolf turned and his eyes glinted in his direction. He had been discovered, he moved free from his hiding place and walked towards him confidently. They stared at each other. “I’m going.” He finally said, not backing down. Twilight glared at him for several long moments before turning and starting in a seemingly random direction. Warriors didn’t hesitate to to follow after him.

It felt like hours before they found someone. Hyrules curls could be seen easily as he knelt next between two trees, fingers brushing against the grass. He tensed as he became aware of their approach, hand moving immediately to his sword hilt as he turned, then his grip relaxed. His eyes flickered first to the wolf then to Warriors as he pushed himself up to his feet.

“He was here,” he told them, “but where he moved onto is in the air.” He told them a little hesitantly, eyes flickering to Warriors uncertainty.

“You should get back and get some rest, it’s straight back the way we came.” He gestured over his shoulder but Hyrule shook his head.

“He’s unarmed and out there alone.”

“He’s far from unarmed.” Warrior stated bitterly. “With that lightning of his.” But Hyrule shook his head.

“Do you really think he’d willingly call for it after what happened?” This wasn’t a question he wanted to think about right now but it did strike him. No, Wild wouldn’t use it willingly. The wolf started moving and Hyrule turned to follow as Warrior joined him. A light drizzle started to filter through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning brought Wind’s painful return to consciousness, he curled in on himself on instinct but that only brought more pain, a noise escaped him. “Careful.” Time’s voice said before he felt glass against his lips and he drank without question. The potion slid down his throat as the sounds around him started to register. Rain pattering against something above them. After the bottle was emptied Time helped him up and checked over his burns. Wind did his best not to flinch away from his touch as he took in their surroundings. A lean-to had been constructed around them and it was raining hard. A second lean-to was propped up nearby with their supplies under it with Legend. Sky and Four were sitting near the two of them.

Four people were noticeably absent. “Wh-” He cleared his throat and it stung along one side of his neck and along his jaw. “Where are the others?”

“Looking for Wild.” Sky answered.

“How is it feeling?” Time asked.

“Stings when I move.” Wind admitted having learned long ago not to downplay anything with them. “Where’s Wild?”

“He ran off after…” Four’s voice trailed off, he didn’t need to finish.

“You should lay back down,” Sky told him and helped him back into the position they held most of the night before. “We won't be going anywhere in this.”

It was going to be a long boring day. Time brought out his ocarina and started playing quietly as Sky carefully shifted to pick up a piece of wood and his knife to work on his carvings.

The hours past as Wind drifted in and out of a stupor, eating when they encouraged him too and listening to the rain pattered above them.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain was an inconvenience that Wild was resigned to just accept. He had started scaling the cliff before it had started and made it up to a small sheltered ledge as the first few drops hit his face. Sighing quietly to himself he had nestled to himself in the slight shelter and wait it out. But the drizzle had quickly turned into a downpour, one that didn’t look as if it’d let off any time soon.

Now all he had was his thoughts and the echo of Winds scream still ringing in his ear. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. Now he had to wait. Back to sitting and doing nothing, back to what had began this mess.

His ears twitched listening to the sounds around him reaching out for anything out of the ordinary and putting the whole of his focus into it. Only the screams remained with him and he knew that’d haunt him for the rest of his life.

The downpour started to slow shortly before dawn but the rain remained. The sun visible through the clouds now. Sounds that had been too far to reach in the torrent of the downpour were reaching him now, a sound that only had one interpretation. Someone was fighting something nearby.

They had come looking for him, just as he knew they would’ve. He knew they’d be able to fight it off normally, if the monsters hadn’t seemingly become more powerful. If the forest ground wasn’t slick with rain, the earth here was soft, he had noticed it in their extended stay near the river, the mud would be deeper, more of a challenge to move around in, he was the most adept in the wild and they had turned to his judgement over such matters before. If they had been on a full night's rest, which he knew they hadn’t. He would be the cause of another injury. However indirectly.

Focus.

Uncoiling himself he moved to the edge of his small sanctuary from the rain, pulling the hood over his head. He had left everything at the camp, he had no weapons, no paraglider, the stone too slick with rain to safely travel down and for a normal man the jump was close to suicide.

Focus.

His mind easily slipped into sharper senses that he had honed in his time traversing his Hyrule alone, it was second nature. He felt it, that thing that slowed time as he jumped, it felt as if the air around him stilled around him as his decent came and landed with ease and started sprinting towards the battle, boots ripping through the mud.

They weren’t far, through the gloom of the morning he found them with ease. Hyrule’s shield had been abandoned on the ground in front of him and he stooped down to grab it, arms slipping easily into the straps. The Lynel was from his Hyrule, he could tell with just a glance though the woods were unfamiliar to him. Why was it here?

The Lynel had turned, bending low to charge at Warriors as the man stood with only his sword, he wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time.

Focus.

He ran forwards putting himself between the man and beast as it started to charge, the shield flashing out and forcing the beast back with the force of it. “Wild!” The glint of steel flashing through the air. Hyrule had thrown him his sword and his fingers caught the hilt as the beast recovered, its chest was swelling and the ball of flame shot from its mouth. Tightening the grip on the shield he braced for it. The heat was enough to dry him even with the continued rain as the impact struck, him and he rebounded it back towards the Lynel.

Twilight’s claws dug into its flank and an outraged roar left the beast is he was struck by both. He sword was drawn from its back and Wild crouched feeling the whirlwind building at his feet forcing him into the air as the heavy blade swung to strike. It lodged in the mud sinking deep as Wild dropped, his own sword making contact with the beasts head before he landed.

The following furry of sword strikes was aided by wolf and man. It was quick work after and the beast fell. They stood there watching the corps in silence for several minutes before the wolf and Hyrule walked over to the silent two. Twilight pressed his muzzle against Wild’s hand for a moment before the younger looked down to him then turned to Hyrule and returned his sword and shield.

“You’re bleeding.” Hyrule commented and he immediately felt the stinging across his side and glanced down to check, pulling his tunic to the side to check the wound when a fist met his chin, he stumbled and fell into the mud.

Warriors grabbed the front of his shirt glaring at him. “You are going to get your sorry ass back to camp and do everything in your power to make it up to Wind. Do you understand me?” Wilds eyes were wide as he stared up at him, his head nodding. His voice was gone for the moment so his hands moved up to make up some of the few signs he had taught them.

I will.

Warriors held him for a moment longer before letting go. “Good.” He offered his hand, Wild hesitated before taking it and letting Warrior pull him to his feet. Hyrule hesitantly joined them.

“Let's get that wrapped up then we can head back and check it over.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hyrule go on ahead.” Warriors said when they were in the small clearing he had seen Twilight transform in the night before. Hyrule hesitated and looked to Wild but he nodded. Hyrule nods before leaving them. Once he was gone Warriors turned to the wolf. “We’re talking about this later.” This time particles of light transformed him.

“Just don’t mention it to the others.” Twilight responded and after getting a nod he left the two of them.

“How long have you known?” Warriors asked as they walked.

“Since the start, Time and Four know as well.” Wild responded. The trees broke and the camp was in view. They joined Hyrule so he could check over the wounds after unwrapping them.

“They’re healed.” He said in shock. They’re healed. Wild’s eyes widened. Mipha. He started toward where Wind was laying with Sky.

“If your still with me, please help me with this.” He whispered to himself as he knelt next to them. “Can I?” He asked the boy as Wind looked up at him. He nodded hesitantly. Sky helped him out of his tunic and Wind flinched at the damage he had caused.

Sending his prayers to every god he knew he opened the nearest water bag. Pouring the water on his hands. “Mipha, please.” He whispered again.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you milkcartkid for this amazing prompt, I really enjoyed writing this.  
> ~Sammiec3

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points: it's Wind the one to get hurt and Warrior is fucking pissed off at Wild


End file.
